


Indulge

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven has had a day, so lets see how she relaxes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Indulge

To Raven the other titans were more then just teammates, they were her friends, her family. Despite her measured attitude and feeling only the need to speak when she had something to say. She loved them dearly. So just like with all families from time to time they pushed her patience to the absolute limit. Despite years of training to maintain control the were one that pushed her to the limit of losing it. That’s what happened that night. 

The day truly was the perfect storm to assault her control. Robin picked the worst day to intensify there training and today insisted on being her sparing partner. The training season ended then an alert came in. Couldn't Cinderblock break lose just a half hour earlier? She would have rather spent that energy on that fight rather then trying to escape a new leg lock technique Robin was a little too eager to try. This was followed up bu the usual argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg about where to eat, and Starfire going in excruciating detail about some new store that opened in the mall and how much Raven had to come with her next time. 

She had to force herself to walk not run to her room. Closing then bracing herself against the door as if someone was trying to break though to the other side. She took a few moments taking a deep breathes though her nose trying to get her heart rate to come down. Still she could feel the pressure building behind her eyes from the headache coming on. Raven needed to decompress, in the darkness she could hear her belongings shifting her powers looking for an outlet. With a wave of her hand her darkened room brightened with the flicker of candles lit with her will.

Raven looked up, and her bookshelves caught her eye. As much as she would normally enjoy getting lost in a novel for a while her head throbbed in protest. Reading was going to be too much of a strain she needed something simpler.

Raven decided it was time for a break a real one. Not honing her mental control, not sinking deep into the pros, but an escape. Just to take a break from herself and everything that came with it. It was not often that Raven truly indulged. Her upbringing was strict and she knew the value of discipline but everyone needs a respite from time to time. 

Raven did not try to fight the small smile she wore as she gathered what was necessary. It could be called a guilty pleasure, a small secret that she kept for herself. It was not as if she was scared of anyone knowing, it just part of the appeal was keeping this little part of herself hidden. 

Soon the tub was filled with water that was almost too hot. A bath bomb clouded the water and scented it with lavender. The small tablet that she kept just for this sat in a stand waiting for its owner to push play. Except for a few t-lights on the sink base the bathroom was completely dark. 

Raven shed her clothes witch had gotten heavy as they day wore on. Even her beloved cloak felt like it weighed fifty pounds, a small gasp of relief escaped as it fell from her shoulders to pool on the floor. The rest of her garments soon joined it. 

Slowly Raven lowered herself into the bathtub, letting the heat wrap around every muscle. Soon she was reclined the water just under her chin. She spent a few minutes breathing in the fragrance of the bath, the lavender and the candles. She then turned her head to the tablet waiting for her.

"Its been too long." She said to the device waiting for her. She pressed play.

Raven settled into her bath. "Run for me you clever boy." 

**************************************************************************************

Someone posted that “Raven does not belong to anyone.” That got me thinking that I never wrote anything about Raven that was not about her relationship with Beast Boy. So I thought give it a try, and maybe give her and unexpected interest? I know many of you that are not Dr. Who fans might not get that last line, but it make me smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/618396549833211904/indulge May 17th, 2020  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know


End file.
